7 coisas
by Tilim
Summary: ...sem as quais não consigo viver. - Resposta ao Desafio SasuHina Fluffy -


**7 COISAS...**

**...sem as quais eu não consigo viver. **

**-**

**1 – Suas manhãs de neve.**

Como todas as manhãs de inverno, o chão estava branco coberto pela camada grossa de neve que caíra durante a noite. A janela tinha ficado aberta e vários flocos de neve derretiam no chão de seu quarto. Hinata afundou-se ainda mais entre o colchão e as cobertas antes de sentir o frio vindo da janela e resolver levantar. Não havia sol, apenas aquela claridade leitosa que atravessava as nuvens de neve com alguma dificuldade.

Sentiu algo se mexer incomodado ao seu lado quando se sentou na cama tirando as cobertas de cima dele. Sorriu e inclinou-se para beijar as costas pálidas e desnudas até a nuca onde assoprou para fazê-lo acordar. Ele se virou e abriu um único olho negro, as pontas dos cabelos de Hinata fazendo cócegas em seu nariz.

- Pensei que já tivesse ido embora.

- Quer tanto assim que eu vá?

- Claro que não, Sasuke.

- Já é de manhã? – ele se sentou e não a deixo responder. Pulou sobre ela que conseguiu guardar o gritinho, mas não conteve a risada. Sabia que eles estavam se arriscando por Sasuke permanecer tanto tempo no Clã Hyuuga depois de o sol nascer, mas parecia que a convivência com Naruto ensinara ao Uchiha a fazer coisas impensadas.

- Já. É uma manhã de neve – respondeu antes de ele lhe dar um beijo de bom dia e ter que ir embora.

* * *

**2 – Sua família.**

- Bom dia, Hanabi-chan, Neji-nii-san – cumprimentou Hinata sentando-se a mesa onde os demais já estavam presentes para o café da manhã – Bom dia, otou-san.

- Bom dia – eles responderam e continuaram a comer, menos Hanabi que se levantou da cadeira em um pulo e, sorrindo largamente, aproximou-se da irmã mais velha dando-lhe um abraço apertado.

- Feliz Aniversário, nee-chan.

- Obrigada, Hanabi – respondeu a mais velha com um sorriso terno e aceitou o presente que a irmã lhe estendia.

- São kunais especiais, feitas de prata. Eu e otou-san mandamos fazer pra você – ela delatou antes que Hinata tivesse tempo de abrir o presente.

- Obrigada também, otou-san – Hiashi se limitou a olhá-la e concordar com a cabeça antes de levantar-se.

- Feliz aniversário, Hinata – ele disse e se foi para o seu escritório. Hiashi obviamente sabia sobre Sasuke, só não sabia que o rapaz Uchiha era ousado o suficiente para estar saindo do quarto da filha mal começara a manhã.

- Ah, eu tenho que ir. Aquele chato do Konohamaru quer me mostrar alguma coisa hoje, acho que é um jutsu novo que ele aprendeu – a menina mostrou-se aborrecida, apesar de sorrir ao falar sobre o colega de Time – Até mais, nee-chan, Neji-kun.

Ela observou a irmã sumir antes de se voltar para o café da manhã e para o primo que terminava o dele. Neji lhe estendeu um caixinha, deslizando-a pela mesa sem se alterar em absoluto. Hinata ficou um instante sem reação, depois sorriu para o Hyuuga.

- Feliz aniversário, Hinata-sama.

- Obrigada, Neji-nii-san – pegou a caixinha e abriu. Ficou encantada com o enfeite de cabelo em forma de flor e com pedrinhas brilhantes incrustadas nele. Sorriu para Neji um pouco corada. Levantou-se da cadeira e abraçou-o com força.

Neji não era acostumado a essas demonstrações intensas de afeto da prima, então se limitou a fechar os olhos, corar e pigarrear antes de mudar de assunto:

- O Uchiha saiu tarde daqui hoje – mas o assunto que ele escolheu só serviu para embaraçar ainda mais a kunoichi.

- Si-sim.

- Não se preocupe o seu pai não o viu – e sorriu de canto antes de deixar a mesa do café.

* * *

**3 – Seus amigos.**

- HINATA, VENHA LOGO! – gritou Kiba fazendo-a correr ainda mais rápido pelos corredores da mansão principal. Colocou as sandálias ninja fechadas para aquele dia de neve e saiu de casa. Kiba, Akamaru e Shino ela já imaginava que estariam lá, mas parou no instante em que viu o resto.

Os seus olhos se arregalaram quando, parados em frente aos portões do Clã Hyuuga, estavam praticamente todos os seus amigos enrolados em grossas roupas de frio e segurando presentes, com gritos e saudações de felicidades saindo de seus lábios sorridentes. Quando a sua perplexidade acabou e só sobrou aquele sangue lhe subindo ao rosto, ela conseguiu dar um passo até a aglomeração. Seu coração batia muito rápido e o sangue corria ainda mais rápido em suas veias.

- Achou que a gente ia esquecer o seu aniversário, jovem Hinata-chan? – perguntou Lee aproximando-se e estendendo-lhe o presente.

- Na-não... Que-quero dizer, eu não pe-pensei que... – ela nem tinha palavras do que dizer diante daquilo. Gaguejava mais que nunca e mantinha-se constantemente corada enquanto amigo após amigo vinha lhe entregar os presente que, quando o monte ficou muito grande em seus braços para ela poder agradecer e recebe-los ao mesmo tempo, caiu para trás.

- Dá um pouco disso aqui – disse Kiba pegando os pacotes e colocando-os na varanda enquanto Shino ajudava Hinata a se levantar.

- O-obrigada – ela agradeceu tanto pela ajuda quanto por todos eles estarem ali.

Kakashi, Ino, Kurenai, Gai, Tenten, Shikamaru, Shizune, Yamato, Chouji. Até mesmo Gaara, Kankurou e Temari lhe trouxeram um presente, apesar de só Temari estar ali na Folha, ela o entregou em nome dos irmãos. Tsunade lhe mandou um presente por Shizune e por fim Naruto se aproximou, sorrindo largamente, como sempre.

- Feliz aniversário, Hinata-chan, dattebayo – ele estendeu-lhe um embrulho laranja um pouco mal feito amarrado com uma fita verde. Ela podia ver uma orelha de gato preta saindo do papel.

- Obrigada, Naruto-kun – ela pegou o presente dele com delicadeza, mas mesmo assim ele se abriu em suas mãos revelando a pelúcia de gato. Sorriu e acariciou os pelos macios. As pessoas começaram a se dispersar, então antes que os amigos fosse embora, ela perguntou – Po-porque... Todos vieram tão cedo?

- É que eu acho que vai ser difícil te encontrar mais tarde por aqui, Hinata-chan – ela não entendeu a frase de Kiba antes de se voltar para o enorme sorriso de Naruto e o loiro colocar as mãos na cabeça, apontando para trás de si.

- Achei que esse gato combinaria com o teme.

Hinata forçou seus olhos um pouco para enxergar a pessoa recostada ao portão de entrada do Clã Hyuuga. Sorriu imensamente quando os olhos negros se encontraram com os seus. Sasuke se desencostou do muro e com seu jeito típico, meio displicente, as mãos nos bolsos, ficou encarando-a com um sorriso de lado até fazer a morena corar e virar-se para os amigos. A presença de Sasuke, porém, fez-la lembrar que Sakura não viera. Entendia o porquê da nin-médica não fazê-lo e não ficou triste. Na verdade, no começo daquilo com Sasuke ela resistira estritamente para não magoar Sakura, mas seus amigos a tinham convencido de parar de adiar sua felicidade e ela o fizera. A dor pela rósea ainda estava guardada em si.

- Nós guardamos seus presentes – confirmou Shino. Hinata fez uma mesura em agradecimento e, ainda segurando o gato de pelúcia nos braços, correu até o Uchiha.

* * *

**4 – Seus passeios pela Vila Oculta da Folha.**

Segurava a mão dele tão firmemente quanto ele segurava a sua. Não por ser possessiva, não por querer de exibi-lo pela Vila. Apenas pelo prazer de sentir a pele quente contra a sua, provocando-lhe a sensação deliciosa de eletricidade e fogo e proteção. Poucas pessoas passavam na rua naquele dia, ainda entretidas com os festejos de fim de ano e receosas de saírem naquele dia frio de neve.

Aproximou-se um pouco mais dele observando os enfeites que ainda não haviam sido removidos depois do Natal, há dois dias. Estava ansiosa pelo Ano Novo quando poderia se sentar no telhado da mansão principal do Clã Uchiha, ao lado dele, e observar os fogos. Sorriu e corou com o pensamento desvencilhando seus dedos dos de Sasuke e fazendo-o parar a caminhada para senti-la se aninhando em suas costas, as mãos pequenas circulando sua cintura e agarrando seu casaco escuro.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou virando o rosto para olhá-la vagamente por cima do ombro, mas sem mudar de posição.

- Você é quente, Sasuke.

- Está com frio?

Ela esfregou o rosto em suas costas negando com a cabeça.

- Obrigada por passear comigo – ela sussurrou sabendo como o Uchiha detestava ficar andando por aí sem um propósito definido. Junto dela, ele não se importava.

Sasuke constantemente ficava envergonhado quando ela lhe agradecia por algo que ele julgava ser o mais banal dos atos e mudava de assunto:

- Vamos almoçar.

* * *

**5 – Suas bolas de neve certeiras.**

- É só neve, Sasuke – ela riu quando ele se sentou no banco recusando-se terminantemente a ficar molhando seus pés e suas roupas naquela água congelada e irritante.

- Você pode ir, vou ficar aqui.

Hinata sorriu tristemente, mas deu de ombros sabendo que não conseguiria convence-lo. Virou-se e foi ajudar algumas crianças a montarem o boneco de neve que não parava em pé e já estava começando a se tornar problematicamente irritante. Sasuke ficou observando tudo de onde estava, seco e perfeitamente aquecido. Fechou os olhos depois de observar a claridade opaca que vinha do céu e foi quando sentiu aquela massa molhada e gelada acertar a parte de trás de sua cabeça e se desfazer molhando-lhe o cabelo, a nuca e deixando pedaços de neve derretendo entrar por sob seu casaco e escorrer pelas costas. Ele estava lívido de raiva quando se virou para descobrir quem fora o diabinho, mas não viu ninguém.

- Sasuke! – chamou a voz de Hinata, mas ele não conseguiu vê-la quando se virou, pois outra massa branca, ainda maior que a primeira, atingiu-o em cheio no rosto.

Enquanto os pedaços de neve caiam derretendo de seu rosto contorcido numa expressão nem um pouco feliz ou satisfeita, ele podia ouvir os risos de Hinata e daqueles pestinhas que ela estava ajudando a montar o boneco. Quando ele se levantou do banco, as crianças saíram correndo de medo, mas Hinata continuou rindo tanto que se curvava com as bochechas vermelhas de frio e pelas gargalhadas. Não o viu se aproximar nem o viu pegar uma imensa quantidade de neve e juntar numa bola.

Conseguiu abrir os olhos no instante em que o moreno Uchiha levantava o braço e desviou da bola com perfeição continuando a rir da cara frustrada e raivosa que ele fez.

- De-desculpe, Sasuke... – disse em meio às risadas – Não conseguir resistir!

- Sério? – mas ele não parecia estar sendo irônico naquele momento – Eu também...

E com um movimento rápido ele agarrou Hinata que teve um segundo para parar de rir e dar um grito de surpresa quando Sasuke tacou-os no chão fazendo-os rolarem barranco a baixo sobre as camadas de neve nova, molhando-os completamente. Hinata começou a rir enquanto ainda estava agarrada a ele quando pararam. O moreno colocou-se sobre os cotovelos e sorriu de canto para a morena, batendo as mãos nas roupas para tirar um pouco da neve.

- Não consegui resistir – completou.

* * *

**6 – Seu sofá favorito.**

Tirou as roupas molhadas assim que chegaram à casa de Sasuke. Ele tirou-as, na verdade, alegando que ela iria pegar a pior das pneumonias se não fossem imediatamente tomar um banho bem quente. Entregou-lhe uma camiseta azul na saída, o símbolo dos Uchiha bem grande nas costas, e ela foi sentar-se no sofá enquanto Sasuke fazia não se sabe o quê na cozinha.

Aninhou-se no sofá preto de Sasuke, o mais macio dos sofás em que sentara na vida, cheio de almofadas também pretas. Puxou a coberta que ficava no encosto mesmo com a lareira acesa e observou o céu lá fora já escuro, com a neve caindo novamente. Enrolou-se na coberta e andou até a janela da sacada abrindo a porta e sentindo os pequenos flocos de neve cair em seu rosto quente. Sorriu, fechou a janela e voltou para o sofá já ocupado.

- Não te ouvi chegar.

- Eu sou um ninja – ele respondeu.

Hinata aproximou-se e voltou para o sofá sentando-se com as pernas cruzadas ao lado de Sasuke que colocou um pote de pipoca entre eles e entregou a ela uma xícara fumegante de chá de erva-doce com uma pitada de canela. Hinata sentiu as espirais de fumaça secarem seu rosto dos flocos de neve e encarou Sasuke.

- Pipoca e meu chá favorito são as únicas coisas que você sabe fazer na cozinha – disse e tomou um gole.

- Mas já é _alguma coisa_ que eu sei fazer na cozinha – ele respondeu bebendo o seu chá de erva cidreira.

Hinata concordou e, tirando o pote de pipoca dali do meio, aninhou-se mais ao sofá e a Sasuke.

* * *

**7 – Seu Uchiha Sasuke.**

- Sasuke... – ela resmungou sonolenta.

Sasuke a tinha nos braços tirando-a do sofá da sala – por mais aconchegante que ela dizia ser – e levando-a para seu quarto para ter uma melhor noite de sono em uma cama. Hinata mantinha-se agarrada aquele gato de pelúcia que Naruto lhe dera a quem ela colocara o nome de Sasu-chan.

- Shh – ele colocou-a na cama e ordenou – Continue dormindo.

- Mas eu não quero dormir agora.

- Quer, sim – Sasuke levantou-se do lado dela e tirou a camisa e a calça para dar a volta na cama e colocar-se sob as cobertas do outro lado. Sasuke dissera-lhe para dormir, mas não era o que ele queria que a morena fizesse e nem ela parecia mais disposta a isso. Seus grandes olhos leitosos estavam estalados e fixos nele que conseguia distinguir as formas do Uchiha mesmo no escuro – Hinata?

- Sim?

- Feliz aniversário – com destreza o moreno encontrou a mão de Hinata e deslizou por seu dedo anelar um anel muito fino. A morena prendeu a respiração enquanto ele o fazia. Ela e Sasuke nunca tinham conversado sobre a "situação" em que eles se encontravam e ela ficou surpresa com aquilo – Você não precisa usar se não quiser.

Ele estava envergonhado, Hinata conseguia distinguir isso na mudança sutil no timbre sempre sério, grosso e altivo de sua voz. Sorriu no escuro e encontrou a boca de Sasuke com a sua beijando-o demoradamente. Separou-se dele, mas manteve a ponta de seu nariz gelado ao dele.

- Tarde demais – ela sorria com a voz – Já não é mais possível tira-lo do meu dedo.

* * *

**Olá!**

**Resposta ao desafio "SasuHina Fluffy" proposto pela Loockers-chan. Quero dizer, não sei se ficou muito fluffy, mas eu achei uma coisa meiga pensada com o espírito feliz e amoroso do Natal. E não, essa fic não foi inspirada na música "7 Things" da Miley Cyrus, mas é que eram pra ser 10 Coisas, só que quando eu cheguei na 7 já não tinha mais idéia do que colocar. Espero que gostem!**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**FELIZ NATAL PARA TODOS!**

**Beijos, Tilim! :)**


End file.
